The present invention relates to storage rack assemblies and particularly storage rack assemblies of the vertically adjustable type which are adapted for housing inventory such as storage batteries and the like.
In order to economically market various sorts of inventory items including, for example, automotive storage batteries and the like, it is highly desirable to provide a facility whereby the items may be suitably stored and dispensed from as needed. In the case of relatively heavy items of inventory, e.g. automotive storage batteries, the storage facility should be constructed in a manner so as to exhibit a sufficient degree of structural stability to adequately support a number of the inventory items. In addition, to further enhance the desirability of the storage facility, it should be configured so as to advantageously permit the structure to be assembled and installed in a rapid and straightforward manner.
When considering items of inventory such as automotive storage batteries, it is also of considerable importance that a measure of control be exercised over the manner in which the items are dispensed from the storage facility. In particular, it is often necessary or desirable to control the inventory flow on a first in-first out basis. In an inventory control system of this type, the older items first placed within the storage facility are also preferably the first items dispensed from the facility. In this manner, the deleterious effects of aging and the like are minimized while various benefits attributable to disposing of older inventory are realized.
Numerous storage facilities are known which include means for housing a wide variety of different types of inventory items. Exemplary of such prior art storage facilities is the storage rack assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,630 issued Aug. 15, 1978 to Rosenband. The storage rack assembly disclosed in the Rosenband patent, as well as various other rack assemblies discussed therein, typically includes four vertically disposed corner posts interconnected by a plurality of horizontally disposed beams by means of cooperating tabs and slots formed in the posts and beams. The beams of this box-shaped framework are aligned in spaced apart planes for supporting a plurality of shelf panels which are adapted for carrying a wide range of items. The particular construction of the interlocking tabs and slots employed in association with the storage rack assembly disclosed in the above Rosenband patent are particularly advantageous in that provision is made for a highly stable locking mechanism characterized by a three point contact between a tab on each beam and its mating corner post slot.
Storage rack assemblies of the type discussed above while adequate for certain purposes are not considered to provide sufficient inventory control when used for storing and dispensing inventory items such as automotive storage batteries. In this regard, these prior art storage rack assemblies are not configured for facilitating a first in-first out type inventory control system and, moreover, normally lack sufficient structural integrity to accommodate heavy items of inventory such as automotive storage batteries.
The improved storage rack assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed rack assemblies in the provision and construction of a plurality of spaced elongate partition members interconnected between each pair of opposed rack beams in lieu of the heretofore used shelf panels. The partition members, in addition to greatly increasing the structural stability of the rack assembly, provide a convenient means whereby positive inventory control of the items stored within the rack may be maintained.